


"calum no, no tickles."

by hotelbooks



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lashton aren't mentioned sorry, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Michael, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, calum loves michael, calum loves michael's tummy, happy michael, malum, michael's ticklish, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelbooks/pseuds/hotelbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calum could never control himself when it came to michael shirtless. </p>
<p>well, of course he's hot, calum loves michael's upper body (and his entire body to be exact), but whenever calum glances at michael's pale tummy, he always has the biggest urge to just tickle it. </p>
<p>which is why he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"calum no, no tickles."

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is so lame and i just love michael's tummy so i came up with this cute idea((: enjoy

calum could never control himself when it came to michael shirtless. 

well, of course he's hot, calum loves michael's upper body (and his entire body to be exact), but whenever calum glances at michael's pale tummy, he always has the biggest urge to just tickle it. 

which is why he does. 

it was an early sunday morning, and calum was awake. the sun shining through the window was hitting him right in the face, waking him up from his comfortable slumber. he had opened his eyes only to close them again from the brightness, stretching his arms over his head and curling his toes. once he relaxed, he turned to his left to see michael, in a deep sleep. the blankets were bunched up on his legs underneath the line of his black boxers, and he had one arm limp, his pinky just grazing calum's, the other arm rested above his head on the pillow. his bare chest rose up and down with every quiet snore that escaped his slightly parted lips. calum smiled softly, rolling over so he was on his stomach, resting his chin in his hand. 

with his index finger, calum began at michael's forehead, tracing down the side of his face. he then began tracing every feature; his eyebrows, his eyelids, his nose, his mouth, and his chin. it wasn't until calum pushed a bit of hair off michael's forehead that he got a reaction out of the boy. 

michael's serene expession had turned into an annoyed one as calum played with his hair and tickled his stubble. his eyebrows furrowed when feeling it, and he took in a deep breath. that was about it, as his annoyance faded and the snores began again. 

calum smiled tiredly because michael was just beautiful. calum was so in love with michael, especially in his sleepy state. he was so peaceful and content, and calum craved to wake up to it every morning. 

calum sat up and sat on michael's legs so he was straddling the boy. michael hummed as he felt movement on his legs, and calum stayed still until he was sure michael was completely out of it. he then began running his hand down michael's arm, and then tracing his collarbones. michael hummed once more, smiling softly and sniffling, scratching his nose.

calum put his hands on the bed above michael's shoulders and leaned down, pressing a kiss to michael's nose. "mornin' sleepyhead."

"mm.. why're you sittin' on me?" michael mumbled, not opening his eyes. calum shrugged. 

"dunno. you're just pretty, s'all."

"you're sittin' on me 'cause m'pretty?" michael laughed weakly, sleep lacing his voice. calum knew he could drop back off any second. 

calum grazed his fingertips over michael's soft tummy, biting back a smile. "yeah." 

michael smiled softly, "that tickles."

so calum began tickling michael, causing him to squirm. 

"nooooo, calum!" michael huffed tiredly, trying to push his hands away. calum continued tickling michael's tummy until short, breathy giggles began escaping his lips. calum smiled wide, tickling michael's sides. "stooop!" michael laughed, sitting up and tackling calum. the two boys 'wrestled' in the bed until calum was leaning against the headboard and michael was on top, his legs sprawled out between calum's legs and his fists throwing soft punches at calum's toned torso. calum laughed softly, his hands tangling into michael's hair. michael dropped his arms and fell forward, his chest resting against calum's. he wrapped one arm around calum's neck and sighed. 

"no tickles," michael mumbled, resting his cheek on calum's chest. calum began playing with michael's hair again, sighing fondly. 

"fine. no tickles," calum agreed. michael hummed in content and let his eyes fall shut. it looked uncomfortable, the position he was in, but michael wasn't complaining, so it must've been comfortable for him. 

"cuddles, cuddles are allowed though," michael yawned, nuzzling his nose into calum's neck. calum smiled and continued playing with michael's hair until the snores returned. 

that was only one time calum had done it; he couldn't possibly count the times he had tickled michael non-stop. 

"this movie's getting boring," michael huffed, swinging his feet from where he was sitting on the couch. calum furrowed his eyebrows and turned his head from the movie to his boyfriend. 

"i thought you loved captain america," calum said, and michael shrugged. 

"i do, but it gets boring once you've watched it at least 80 times."

"well, what else do you wanna do?"

michael smirked, facing calum. calum bit his lip, and michael got up on the couch, crawling over to calum. "hmm, i dunno," michael thought out loud, taking a thumb and dragging it down calum's bottom lip, pulling it out from beneath his teeth. "maybe we could-"

calum beat him to it, leaning forward and connecting their lips. michael immediately kissed back, deepening the kiss and caressing calum's cheek. he crawled a bit more forward and sat down, and now he was the one straddling calum. the kiss was messy and heated, michaels arms holding himself up with the arm of the couch calum's head was rested on, and calum's hands tangled in michael's hair. 

calum gave michael's hair a small tug and he grunted, biting calum's lip. calum smirked, running his hands down michael's back and wrapping them around to the front. he rested them on michael's tummy, michael smiling a little into the kiss. as calum started to caress the skin with his thumbs, michael giggled and pulled away slightly. both boys caught their breath, calum slowly opening his eyes to look at michael, who was breathing against his lips and his eyes still shut. 

calum moved his thumbs more, and michael smiled, giggling softly. "calum no, no tickles."

calum chuckled and began tickling michael's tummy, michael's eyes opening widely. he let out a yelp of surprise and grabbed onto calum's arms. "no!" calum stared at michael, his hands frozen still. michael panicked, looking down at calum's hands and waiting for movement. calum suddenly shot forward, michael gasping and laughing loudly as calum attacked him with tickles. 

calum ended up on top of michael so they had switched positions, calum sitting on michael's legs and michael squirming, laughing, and screaming for help as calum tickled him.

calum stopped moving his hands and michael stared at the ceiling, breathing heavily. calum laughed, leaning forward and rubbing his nose against michael's, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

"you ruined our fucking moment, asshole," michael breathed. calum laughed more. 

"you're so cute," he muttered, pulling back and looking into michael's eyes, which had turned into a glare. 

"fuck you."

calum absolutely cherished moments like these, moments where it could be just him and michael. they don't get much of it anymore, so when they have time off they make the most of it. 

in these days of catching up on time they've missed, calum never left michael's side. they were always together, from morning to night, and calum wanted it to stay that way forever. he's lost without michael. 

he'd be lost without michael, and michael's cute little tummy. 

"come on," michael mumbled, taking calum's hand and stepping into the shower. calum followed, closing the shower door and standing in front of michael, facing him. the water was warm, a nice, relaxing feeling after a stressful day of writing and recording new music. 

when michael and calum shower together, it was nothing but sweet. they were both simply there to clean, relax, and enjoy each other's presence. 

calum sighed in relaxation as the water seemed to wash away all of the stress, like it was melting off of his body. michael noticed how tense calum was, taking some body wash and scrubbing it into calum's chest until it got bubbly. he then began massaging calum's shoulders, relaxing and cleaning him at the same time. calum hummed, his eyes fluttering shut and his head lulling forward into michael's neck. 

michael moved from calum's shoulders to his back, covering calum with soap. it was so relaxing, calum could've fallen asleep at any second. 

"i love you, mikey," calum mumbled, and michael hummed. 

"love you too," he said, pressing a kiss to calum's shoulder. 

michael had washed calum's hair as well, and then it was time to switch places. michael stood in front of calum, and calum bit his lip. 

"as much as i like to admire your face, i need you to turn around," calum giggled, michael's cheeks tinting a slight pink. michael turned so his back was facing calum, and calum grabbed the shampoo. he lathered it in michael's hair, massaging his scalp with his fingers. michael's head threatened to lull forward, and calum laughed, pressing a kiss to michael's hair. 

"don't fall asleep on me now," calum mumbled, michael humming in response. 

"makin' me sleepy," michael muttered back, leaning back against calum's chest. calum smiled, rinsing of his hands and wrapping his arms around michael's waist. he softly tugged michael backwards so he was under the water, and michael reached up to rinse out his hair. 

"i love you," calum mumbled again, rubbing his nose against michael's jaw. "so much." michael giggled softly. 

"i love you too, calum," michael responded, as calum planted small, meaningful kisses wherever he could reach from where he was standing. calum pulled back, taking some body wash and rubbing it on michael's back, then guiding the bubbles down his arms. calum hummed a tune from their new album absentmindedly while tracing michael's tattoos, smiling to himself. calum moved lower down michael's back, leaning forward and kissing his neck. michael leaned backward against calum's collarbone, closing his eyes. 

calum moved to the front, sliding his hands across michael's hips and to his tummy. michael huffed out a small giggle, calum smiling wide. calum began ticking michael, michael squeaking in surprise and turning to face calum. "noooo," he whined, pressing his entire body weight against calum in a lazy attempt to get him to stop. calum just tickled michael again, michael laughing and pushing calum's hands away. 

"calum, please no," michael begged, backing up. calum smirked, pressing michael against the wall. the two boys stared at each other for a second before calum's hands found their way back to michael's tummy. michael squealed, pushing on calum's chest and laughing as calum tickled him, punching his collarbones weakly. he gasped for breath as he laughed loudly, desperately trying to escape calum, but it was no use. 

calum tickled michael until he himself was gasping for breath, laughing along with the love of his life standing in front of him. 

"i hate you, i hate you so fucking much," michael gasped, resting his head on calum's shoulder. 

"i love you, and that adorable, ticklish little tummy of yours," calum laughed, and it was true. calum loved michael's tummy more than anything in the entire world (aside from michael himself, of course). michael huffed in annoyance, pressing a kiss to calum's shoulder. 

"yeah, i love you too, you dick."


End file.
